


Partners

by chipsandchips



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Servamps (Servamp), Soulmates, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipsandchips/pseuds/chipsandchips
Summary: Kuro gets injured in a fight and he and Mahiru both think about what the other means to them.
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Partners

Kuro collapsed against the alley wall and groaned. The blood that soaked his shirt quickly pooled around him. Mahiru hurriedly knelt in front of him and began barraging him with questions of if he was in pain, was he okay, what did he need etc etc. Typical Mahiru mother hen mode.

The Servamp pushed his Eve’s helping hands away and replied grumpily, “You’re such a pain. I don't know why you're so worried; it's not like I'm going to die from this.”

“How can I not be worried?” Mahiru muttered as he fussed over the battered Servamp. Kuro rolled his eyes at his Eve’s concern. “There’s so much blood…” the boy trailed off, unable to take his gaze away from the gaping wound in Kuro’s midsection.

“It’ll close up soon,” The vampire casually shrugged. “Just give it a minute.” He rested tiredly against the wall and closed his eyes. He’d be lying if he said his wound wasn’t painful, but it wouldn’t kill him. It would take a lot more to kill him. All he needed at the moment was a break –a chance to catch his breath. Hyde and Licht could handle Tsubaki’s subclass while he regained his strength. Kuro inwardly cursed at himself for being in this situation. It was a ridiculous mistake he made, getting hurt like this.

He had been distracted and didn’t notice the pole that was launched his way by Berkia. He didn’t notice until he had heard Mahiru scream his name and shove him out of the way. Then he noticed. He noticed that the pole was hurtling towards Mahi. He noticed that his Eve was about to be hit by it and would die. He noticed the absolute terror in him when he realized that Mahiru was in danger. That terror forced him to move. Kuro had all but teleported in between his Eve and the weapon. He caught the pole in his stomach and grabbed onto it, clutching it desperately and pushing back against the momentum even as it mercilessly ripped through his body.

Pain had exploded everywhere causing Kuro to grit his teeth so he wouldn’t scream. He kept his hold on the metal object and inwardly chanted a mantra over and over: _It will not go through. He will not be hurt. I’m going to protect him. I’m going to protect him!_ He was bleeding and in incredible pain, but had managed to stop the projectile from going completely through him and hitting his Eve behind him. Mahiru had screamed Kuro’s name frantically as he pulled the pole out of him so they could retreat for a moment. The two found sanctuary in a nearby alleyway while the battle continued. 

Kuro’s thoughts were brought back to the present when he felt something soft press against the gaping hole in his stomach. His eyes fluttered open and he saw that his Eve was trying to stop the blood flow with his own jacket. The vampire frowned, not liking the fact that something of Mahiru’s was being dirtied by him. 

“Mahi, seriously, stop. It’s not as bad as it looks.” He sighed in annoyance when his human ignored him and continued to apply pressure even though his wound was beginning to close up. “It’s already healing. Look, there’s not as much blood coming out anymore…” Kuro's voice trailed off when he realized that Mahiru’s hands were trembling. The Servamp looked at his Eve’s face in alarm. The boy’s bottom lip was slightly quivering and a cloud of fear resided in his brown eyes.

“There’s so much blood…” Mahiru murmured shakily. When he saw Kuro get hit, his heart stopped. Everything went quiet and out of focus. The only thing he saw was his Servamp stagger back and grunt in pain as the pole made impact with his body. It had been an absolutely terrifying moment for Mahiru when Kuro got hit. A small part of his brain tried to reassure himself that Kuro was immortal and wouldn’t die, but the larger, more concerned, more emotional part of him panicked at all the blood, at the pole sticking out through his partner. He could only stare in horror as the fear gripped him. At that moment he thought he would lose the one person who had come to mean so much to him.

“Don’t leave me…” he whispered quietly as he continued to put pressure on Kuro’s wound.

Kuro opened his mouth to say something but the words dried up in his throat. It hurt to hear such fear and desperation in his Eve’s voice. Kuro could feel a whirlwind of emotions brewing in him. The petty part of him loved the fact that Mahiru needed him, but a larger part of him was in anguish that his human was so distraught. And still another part of him was angry. Angry that he had gotten himself hurt. Angry that Mahiru had put himself in danger for **him**. Angry that Mahiru didn’t even realize what it would do to Kuro if the human had been hit instead. The boy would’ve died and left Kuro alone with a much different but vastly more painful gaping wound that would never heal. 

So Kuro just sat, slumped against the wall and watched as his Eve fussed needlessly over him. If anything the human should’ve been more concerned with himself. Scratches and cuts that would take much longer than a few minutes to heal decorated the boy’s arms. A darkening bruise above the human’s eyebrow would be there for months, reminding Kuro that he failed to keep him safe. Mahiru would be limping tomorrow; body sore and damaged from the fight and Kuro would have to watch as his Eve struggled with daily activities as his body took the painstakingly long time to recover.

And then they would be involved in some other ridiculous battle that Mahiru did not deserve to be. And maybe that would be the one where Kuro royally fucks up and doesn’t make it in time. And Kuro’s stupid immortal body would heal and he would be fine, but Mahiru would not. Blood could pour out of Kuro, wounds could tear holes in his body and he would heal over and over and get to live on and on. But a deep gash in the wrong place on his Eve or a snapped neck and that’s it.

Kuro would lose Mahiru in an instant.

“That’s enough,” the Servamp hissed, partly to Mahiru but mostly to himself. Thoughts like that frightened him and he had to keep calm not just for himself, but Mahiru as well. He grabbed the boy’s hands and lightly squeezed to get his attention. Kuro’s wound was already closed, the blood had stopped pouring out, but Mahiru’s hands still trembled in his.

“We need to get you cleaned up,” Mahiru mumbled, but made no move to get up. He stared at his jacket, now soaked in blood and still covering Kuro’s stomach. The Servamp scowled darkly, furious at himself for making his Eve so worried.

“Look,” Kuro tossed the jacket aside to expose his previously marred stomach. “See? It’s all better now. So stop acting like I’m on my deathbed. I’m already dead after all.” He allowed the corner of his lip to twitch up in a small smile for his Eve.

Mahiru finally snapped out of his daze and glared at him. “That’s a terrible joke,” he muttered, but the previous fear-stricken look on his face was gone. Kuro let out a soft sigh of relief. He could deal with an annoyed and angry Mahiru, but not the one that looked like he was on the verge of tears or with eyes wide in terror. Those expressions had no right to be on Mahiru’s face and they always made Kuro’s undead heart clench painfully.

The Eve glanced back at Kuro’s midsection and marveled at the unblemished skin. It was amazing considering that just a few moments ago a pole had pierced through the soft flesh. Kuro’s shirt was ripped and tattered, but his body was perfectly fine. All marks and scars had been erased, as if nothing had ever happened. Mahiru absentmindedly reached out and placed his hand on the exposed section of skin that had been gushing blood not too long ago. The skin beneath his fingertips felt soft yet firm, and though it was a little colder than an ordinary person’s, it still felt so human. He lightly caressed the exposed area on Kuro’s stomach, completely oblivious to the fact that the Servamp had gone completely still and was staring at him with wide eyes as he held his breath. Mahiru’s fingertips felt warm and pleasant against his skin and Kuro couldn’t suppress the whimper that escaped his lips.

“Did I press too hard?” His Eve asked in concern and quickly pulled his hand away.

“No, I told you I’m fine,” Kuro mumbled gruffly and pulled his hooded tighter around his face. He knew he was blushing and desperately hoped that Mahiru wouldn’t notice. It was ridiculous how the vampire struggled with his emotions whenever he was around his Eve. He had been on his own for so long and he didn’t know how to handle Mahiru’s kindness or affection. And Kuro was annoyed to admit that he really did enjoy when the human fussed over him. It was nice having Mahiru shower him with concern. Kuro couldn’t fathom why, but the human cared deeply for him and the vampire couldn’t help but want Mahiru to continue doing so.

“Should we wait some more? Or…” Mahiru trailed off hesitantly. He knew they needed to get back to fighting, but he was reluctant to move. Kuro’s body may have healed, but the teen couldn’t get the image of an injured Kuro out of his head.

“What about you?” Kuro asked quietly as he looked the teen over. “You okay?” The Eve didn’t have any broken bones and didn’t appear to have any serious injuries, but Kuro was well aware that not all scars were visible. Sometimes he forgot because his Eve was always so strong willed and took care of others, but he had to remind himself that Mahiru was a mere teenager. He was still just a child.

The familiar guilt seeped into his body and filled him up with regret as he took in the sight of the battered and scared boy. Kuro was responsible for this. If Mahiru never met him, then the human would’ve lived a normal life. He would’ve been just another normal teenage boy with normal teenage boy problems. The teen wouldn’t have to risk his life for… for what? Kuro? Mahiru deserved a happy simple life with someone who didn’t constantly put his life in danger. He should have someone else by his side. Someone better than Kuro who didn’t have all the emotional baggage that weighed down on the vampire. Kuro clenched his teeth and scowled. He knew there was someone else out there who was more suited to have Mahiru at their side. He knew that, but still… he wanted to keep his place by Mahiru for as long as he could. 

Before Kuro could dwell more on those unpleasant thoughts, he felt a sudden weight collapse against him. He blinked in surprise and looked down to see Mahiru pressed tightly against him. The boy's arms wrapped around him, clutching his back in a desperate hug. Kuro’s body instantly froze and his mind went blank. Intimate contact with Mahiru always caught Kuro off guard and he never knew what to do. He knew what he **wanted** to do, but… 

“Let’s stay like this for a bit,'' the Eve murmured into Kuro’s tattered shirt. He offhandedly wondered if he should stitch up his Servamp’s shirt later or just buy a new one. 

Kuro’s first thought was to push Mahiru away before he made a fool of himself and did something ridiculous like nuzzle his face in the soft brown hair that seemed made for just that. But then Mahiru sighed into Kuro’s chest and lightly rubbed his cheek against the Servamp and Kuro found himself unwilling to part with his Eve’s comforting presence. Instead of burying his face in Mahiru’s hair as he would’ve liked, the Servamp settled for swiftly running his fingers through the soft brown locks before hesitantly wrapping his arms around his Eve’s slender back, bringing the boy closer so he was sitting in Kuro’s lap. 

Mahiru felt Kuro’s hands on him and he struggled to suppress the blush that splashed on his face. He was thankful that Kuro couldn’t see his face, but wondered in concern if the vampire could hear his heart beating loudly. His body had moved before his brain caught up and before he knew it, he had thrown himself at Kuro and hugged him. It was a rather forward move, but Mahiru just needed to touch the vampire and assure himself that Kuro was fine. He needed to feel the other against him to know that he wasn’t alone. 

The hands that held him were firm but gentle. Hands that were deadly weapons touched him with such tenderness that it made Mahiru’s breath hitch and heart pound. The heat in his face began to spread throughout his body and Mahiru let out a shaky breath when a single thought passed through his mind, _I want more_. But the teen forcefully pushed away those dangerous thoughts- now was not the time to get lost in fantasies.

Beyond the narrow space of the alley, the fighting raged on. Both Kuro and Mahiru knew that they couldn’t remain in their shelter for much longer. Kuro sighed regretfully at the thought of having to leave Mahiru’s warm hug and his arms briefly tightened around his Eve before they slowly loosened. He mumbled without enthusiasm, “Ready Mahi?”

Brown eyes looked up at him in dismay and delicate eyebrows furrowed together as a displeased pout graced Mahiru’s soft features. The Eve was reluctant to leave the safety of the alley, but knew that they were needed on the battlefield. As he pulled away and sat up, Kuro’s arms slid down his back to hang loosely around his waist and the teen desperately begged his heart to stop racing. His body burned delightfully where Kuro was touching him and it didn’t help that the Servamp was gazing at him with a soft expression.

Mahiru cleared his throat and swiftly looked away. “Alright, then..,” he said quickly as he stood up. “Let’s get going.” He held a hand out for Kuro to help him up which the vampire accepted readily.

A light shade of pink dusted the teen’s face and Kuro could tell the boy was flustered. He couldn’t help the slight upwards twitch of his mouth as he savored the lingering feeling of holding Mahiru by the waist. And judging by the blush and the nervous way Mahiru bit his lip, it seemed the boy was still thinking about it too. Maybe it was nothing and didn’t warrant the jolt of excitement that ran through his body, but Kuro didn’t care. He decided he’d allow himself this guilty pleasure of imagining that it meant something. Kuro sighed wistfully and gazed fondly at Mahiru as he ruffled the boy’s soft hair.

A wide smile instantly blossomed on Mahiru's face. Simple affectionate acts initiated by Kuro always lifted Mahiru’s spirits. He could feel his body relax as his previous fear and uncertainty was replaced by a soothing calmness. Knowing that Kuro was with him gave the teen confidence and assurance that everything would work out. 

Kuro nodded at Mahiru’s smile and he gingerly lifted his Eve’s arm to bring it to his mouth. His lips gently brushed the pale skin and his eyes flickered to Mahiru’s as he carefully sank his teeth into the willing flesh. The familiar glow encircled them as the chains of their contract bound them together. In the beginning, Kuro had disliked it; the idea of being tied down to someone else was a commitment that he did not want and had actively avoided. But Mahiru had the uncanny ability to worm his way into Kuro’s heart, into his being, into his very soul- if he still had one- and it made the vampire crave the connection they shared. The chains no longer felt like a weight that trapped him. Instead it felt more like a promise that linked them together. He saw that promise in Mahiru’s eyes everytime he drank the blood that his Eve gave him.

_I’m here for you and you’re here for me_. 

It was a comforting feeling that made the Servamp feel at peace. It was a feeling that he never thought he’d be able to experience and knew that it was something he didn’t want to live without. Mahiru’s smile reflected Kuro’s thoughts and the vampire grinned at him.

Even though they were already bound by the chains and Kuro had finished drinking, he didn’t let go of Mahiru’s arm. The Eve glanced down at the hand holding onto him and swiftly laced his fingers in between Kuro’s so their hands were now clasped. The vampire gawked at the action and Mahiru laughed pleasantly, enjoying Kuro’s nervous reaction even as he was desperately trying to ignore his own butterflies. 

“Okay,” Mahiru beamed at the vampire as he held their hands up. “Now I’m ready.”

Kuro snickered and ducked his head as he mumbled, “Such a pain.” But both he and the teen knew those words were half hearted. The small smile that threatened to light up his face had not gone unnoticed by the Eve and Kuro could feel his ears and cheeks grow hot.

Suddenly there was a loud shout and explosion off in the distance that jarred them back into reality. Mahiru went to move, but Kuro tightly squeezed his hand and pulled him back. “Don’t leave my side,” he whispered urgently and stared at Mahiru anxiously.

“Of course not. And you, don’t leave my side either. We have to stick together; we’re partners after all,” Mahiru’s soft words drowned out all other sounds and Kuro felt his previous resolve grow stronger.

_I’m going to protect him._

Kuro nodded firmly and glanced down at their intertwined hands. Mahiru’s breath hitched when one of Kuro’s fingers gently rubbed over his knuckle and his heart hammered in his chest when red eyes met his.

“Ramen.”

Mahiru blinked at him, baffled and unsure if he had heard correctly. He had been caught up in the moment (and was thoroughly enjoying it) but was suddenly thrown off by Kuro’s odd change of topic.

“I want ramen for dinner,” Kuro said simply, as if their conversation had always been about food. The Servamp opened his mouth, but paused, as if thinking about what to say. Mahiru felt Kuro’s hand squeeze tighter and a soft expression came over the vampire’s features as he quietly continued, “When we’re done and we go back… go back to our home, I want to eat ramen with you.”

It was such a simple statement but it held so much meaning to Mahiru. He felt his heart flutter and was suddenly overcome with so much emotion he didn’t know what to do. A small chuckle escaped his lips and he brought his free hand up to his mouth to hide his bashful smile.

_Our home_.

Kuro had called it their home. And it was. It was their home that they would return to… together. No matter how many times they were put in danger, or how many close calls they would encounter, or how many scars they had to suffer. The two of them would get through it together so they could return home. They would return to their home where they could enjoy a meal together, watch TV, lounge around, or just simply keep each other company. 

Neither he nor Kuro were alone anymore. It was such a wonderful feeling, knowing that they would always be by each other's side. It made the Eve want to laugh and cry from happiness. But Mahiru figured he shouldn’t overwhelm the already overwhelmed vampire who was trying but failing to appear nonchalant. So he simply beamed brightly at Kuro and cheerfully swung their clasped hands as they walked out of the quiet alley and into the chaos ahead. 

“Alright, ramen it is!” Mahiru declared happily and his smile widened when he felt Kuro’s hand tighten around his. “Now let’s get this over with so we can go home and eat.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> KuroMahi forever!!! Thank you for reading!


End file.
